Tiberius Shortstack
Tiberius Shortstack is a former member of the Ministry of Defense who lives on the Mainland, he is the owner of Alyssa, Randy, and Melvin. Bio Most of Shortstack’s backstory is currently unknown, but he is stated to be a former spy for the Ministry of Defense, and he met Edward at some point in his life. He also owns a former Great Western engine, originally named President, but was renamed when Tiberius’ wife, Alyssa passed away, President took her name. Tiberius and Alyssa became good friends, notably since they both could speak fluent Frech. At some point, he also was able to purchase a faulty brake van named Melvin. Some time later, Shortstack became very adamant that he wanted to take The ‘Spirit Trains’ down, Sebastian even seems to despise him because of it. When Edward contacted him near the end of Saving Diesel, claiming he got stuck on Gordon’s Hill, he initially was hesitant, but eventually sent Alyssa to go help Edward. Around the same time, he ended up recruiting a former member of The ‘Spirit Trains’, Randy. When it was deducted that Alyssa was taking too long, Randy and Melvin were sent to bring her back, but her and Edward ended up leaving Sodor at around the same time, only to be kidnapped. Having no real choice, Randy and Melvin volunteereed to stay on Sodor to do Edward’s jobs, hoping the old engine would return. Eventually, however, Randy gathered most of the engines on the North Western Railway, and they went to take down The ‘Spirit Trains’. Seeing things were getting hectic, Shortstack went to Sodor via plane, and went to persuade Sir Topham to not get mad about the engines going, and informed him that the government would pay him. Once The ‘Spirit Trains’ were defeated, Edward’s dark past about him working at Huntingworth Ironworks came to light, resulting in Shortstack telling Alyssa and Randy to do Edward’s jobs. The ordeal eventually lead to Edward attempting to kill himself, only for Thomas to save him. This lead to Shortstack telling the engines at Tidmouth that Edward was truly responsible for Number Two’s fate, but he was too hard on himself. Following this, Tiberius said he was willing to have Randy and Melvin work on Sodor for a while, meanwhile, Edward and Alyssa would join him in turning Huntingworth into a museum. Edward accepted, and Tiberius, along with some other government members, are currently turning Huntingworth into a museum. Persona Due to him being a spy for the Ministry of Defense for many years, Tiberius has become an incredible actor. Being able to fluently speak four different lauguages, and having the ability to fake a limp incredibly well, mostly to hide the fact that despite being nearly eighty, he still could outdo a man half his age. This, however, has also lead to him being a tad bit isolated, never really having many friends, besides his coworkers and the engines he owns. But, this still hasn’t stopped him from being a caring sort, willing to help anybody in need and doing what he thinks is best for others. But, he is actually a bit depressed from his past. While nobody knows the whole story, most know that he is the last person in the Shortstack bloodline, and since his late wife could not have a child, he will be the last member of his family. Thus, he tries his best to take that in stride, having the last Shortstack be a great one. Attire Tiberius Shortstack is a short and rotund man, he is also balding, his only remaining source of hair is a black handlebar mustache. He has green eyes and pale skin. Shortstack’s favorite outfit is a purple suit that has a white undershirt and black tie. To cover his head, he wears a purple bowler hat. When in the public, he fakes a limp, using a glossy wooden cane. Trivia *Tiberius’ backstory and how he met Edward will be revealed in the third season of Sudrian Stories. *Eddie and Willy were planned to be revealed to be owned by Tiberius Shortstack as well, but the plan was cut. Another planned character who would be owned by him was a cut character named Churchill, a Churchill Crocodile tank who suffered from PTSD. He lacked personality, and once a concrete plot for Season 2 of Sudrian Stories was made, he lacked any purpose as well. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Characters Category:Humans and Animals